Consequence Free
by Great Big Sea
Summary: Just something I came up with this morning it's short and sweet.


  
  
This is a short little diddy I think I'm in a silly mood right now after vacuuming the rec room. This is something that I just came up with.  
  
Consequence Free  
  
By Blue October  
  
Chloe Knight shouted happily. This is carnapping! Kitt said not too happy that his human partner's little sister Kittnapped him. The red and white Mustang raced down the street with a girl around seventeen in the car looking surprised that a car could talk. Chloe giggled. This will take sometime getting used to. Helen said rubbing her temple. Ooh! Yea! A big hill! Chloe shouted happily. Oh no you don't! Your not going to jump over that damn hill! Kitt shouted. Kitt! This is San Francisco! It would be a sin if we didn't! Chloe defended herself. This isn't Magnum pi or Nash Bridges! YOU DON'T JUST JUMP A CAR! WITHOUT THE AI'S PERMISSION! Kitt shouted loudly. Chloe pouted.  
  
Oh all right! Do it if it makes you feel happy! Kitt sighed and finally gave in. Chloe shouted. She pressed on the gas like she had a led foot or something with the hill in view she grinned to herself. She was finally gonna do it! Did someone give her a mickey or something? Helen asked afraid of what this twenty-three year old might want to do next. No I don't think so Helen. Kitt said not sounding sure of that comment himself.  
  
I can't believe she took Kitt! Michael Knight said angrily. Yeah and I can't believe she's gonna jump it too! Avalanche said happily.   
Michael asked surprised. Yeah- over there! Avalanche said happily again. And with that the Ford Mustang made a graceful jump and then skidded to a halt next to the older man and the Chevy Truck. He glared down at his little sister. I didn't say to take Kitt! Well you said to get in! You didn't specify which car now did you? Chloe asked even more happy. Okay next time I tell you to get in the car- DRIVE AVALANCHE! Michael shouted the last part of the sentence. He talks _way _too much! And about any little damn detail! He's worse- he's worse- Oh hell! How the hell do you keep that damn happy demure with him? Michael asked exasperated. Me and Avi are best friends. Chloe said, teardrop. My axle hurts! Kitt moaned. Ooh! That was cool! You wanna do that too Mike? Uh Mike? Avi asked. We're going home- and when you finally manage to get there- we're going to have a nice little chat about carnapping! Michael said and drove off. You would think he wouldn't be so damn protective of me. Kitt said with a audible grin. But Chloe wasn't fazed.  
  
So! Who wants to go to Starbucks? Chloe said happily but before she could drive the Mustang made a nice U-turn and went off in the same direction of Avalanche. Hey! Starbucks' that way! Chloe said loudly pointing in the direction they would have been going if Kitt didn't take control. Oh no! No more Kittnapping! I need a good detailing- and who do you thinks gonna be doing that? Chloe? Kitt asked. Chloe asked pointing to herself. Uh huh. And what else are you never going to do again? Kitt asked her. I promise I won't Kittnap you! Chloe cried.  
  
See? All you need is a little motivation. Kitt grinned.  
  
So let me get this straight- she took your car- It wasn't my fault Cameron! He didn't specify which car! Chloe grumbled she was washing the hood of Kitt who was positively giddy that his new paint job was getting nice and shiny. Oh you missed a spot- Kitt said. Don't push it.  
Chloe grumbled. Oh and I think you missed my left rear tire too Chlo.  
Kitt said happily. I bet you were nicer when you were a Trans Am! Chloe sneered. Well you shouldn't have taken me now should you? Kitt asked.  
  
A positively giddy Avalanche came into the grounds, Chloe's face turned white as a ghost. What- What- what- She sputtered. _Avi was mud spattered every were! _My my my car! Noah Blackcomb! What the hell did you just do to my car! Chloe shouted. Noah came out of the drivers side with a broad grin on his face and then walked up towards them. Well we know now that Avi's new systems are in working order thanks to me. Noah said with a giant grin.  
  
Yea! And it's my turn next Chlo! Don't forget to change the water! Oh and uh- yeah- my box needs to be washed out too- we just came from the nursery- got allot of new planting soil. The Chevy's AI said happily.  
You you you you- this is revenge isn't it? Isn't it Michael? Chloe accused her older brother. But he just smiled waved and then whistled all the way back inside the mansion. I'm going to kill him. Chloe said her voice on the verge of a homicidal killer. She spotted a large super soaker a evil broad grin crinkled on her face. She quietly grabbed the gun and sneaked off towards the mansion. Hey big brother! They heard Chloe say. Uh what exactly is behind your back They heard him asked. Oh nothing- just a little pay back for this afternoon. Chloe said grinning. Noah put on a meek smile and began: maybe I should have taken in my super soaker after this morning shouldn't I Cam? Noah asked. They heard the yelling and evil laughter coming from Chloe.  
  
  
  
She raced outside with a very angry Michael racing after her she waved to Cameron and Noah who waved back at her. YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT! He shouted. No I'm not! She shouted happily sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
What have we learned today Noah? Cameron asked sighing and the two started to walk back to mansion. Uh never let Chloe carnap Kitt and never I mean never _absolutly _leave a water gun or water toy outside for Chloe to take her revenge out upon. Noah sighed. Yes and we've learned that sometimes adults never grow up. Cameron nodded.  
  
In the background brother and sister fighting with two large waterguns, Kitt sighed and then Avi asked loudly: so am I still gonna be washed or not?  
  
A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it! Yea something I just came up with just now! 


End file.
